


Intense Wet Dream

by Silver_Suga



Series: BNU Week [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: Jungkook wants Namjoon to fuck him while he's asleep and record it. Meanwhile, Namjoon is a little hesitant because he's afraid of Jungkook not liking it or being uncomfortable.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: BNU Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Intense Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished Namkook! Sorry this one is unfinished, but I hope you guys, gals, and nb pals enjoy what I have so far.

Jungkook has always been very open about what he likes to happen to him during sex. Namjoon spent many times with all 7 of them hanging out together, just listening to Jungkook talk about exactly how he likes to be choked. Or how he has no gag reflex when it comes to sucking cock. He used to also talk a lot about how he has to cum at least two to three times to feel satisfied when masturbating. So what comes as a surprise to Namjoon is that, even as they’re dating now, Jungkook is having trouble explaining to Namjoon what he wants to try.

They’ve always been adventurous and open in their sex lives as that’s really what Jungkook enjoys. Not to mention the fact that Namjoon enjoys it as well. They both find it fun to try out new and exciting kinks. One of the ones they enjoyed most was Jungkook watching Namjoon and Jimin as Jimin was riding Namjoon. Jungkook wouldn’t stop whining, but as soon as Namjoon touched him he came. Something they didn’t quite enjoy was Jungkook being tied up. Poor bunny got too overwhelmed and safeworded out of the situation, Namjoon immediately untying him and giving some damn good aftercare. So that’s why Namjoon is confused now. Because why would Jungkook ask about those other things just in passing conversation without blushing, but be the complete opposite now?

“I just… I want um… Please don’t be weirded out hyung-”

“Jungkook-ah,” Namjoon says gently, “I couldn’t be weirded out about you okay? We’ve both tried some messed up stuff, and sometimes we’ve both liked it. What really has you so shy?” Namjon asks and Jungkook fidgets in place a little.

“Do you remember how I used to take meds to sleep?” Jungkook asks eventually and Namjoon nods, wondering what that has to do with anything given what they were trying to discuss. “Well… I kinda want you to fuck me while I’m under the influence of them it’s really hot to me.”

“Baby you… You won’t be conscious, if you don’t like it, you won’t be able to safeword out,” Namjoon says softly, just concerned for Jungkook’s well being rather than that being an odd kink that not many people have. He just wants Jungkook to be as comfortable as possible.

“I know but… I’ve really been wanting to try it. Tae said he tried it with Jiminie-hyung once and they loved it,” Jungkook says shyly, face and ear tips flushed a pretty red as he fidgets again. “I also kinda… Watched their recording of it and I want to record it as well. But that’s only if you feel comfortable doing this with me.”

“Baby, I trust you fully, but I’m still worried you won’t like it,” Namjoon murmurs softly, taking Jungkook’s hands into his own.

“If I don’t like watching the recording, we don’t have to do it again. Besides, I’ll probably see it as a really realistic wet dream according to Tae,” Jungkook adds and Namjoon purses his lips as Jungkook leans against his chest. “Just please, consider it. We don’t have to do it tonight.”

“Okay, just… Give me some time and I’ll see about it. I need to do some research of my own first,” Namjoon finally says after a long moment of silence. “For now let’s just watch a movie?”

Nearly a month passes as Namjoon thinks about the entire situation. He talks to Taehyung and Jimin about it, albeit it took a while to get to the subject as Namjoon danced around it for a while and confused the other two. He watched a couple porn videos with it and even took to reading other things about it online. Although that was a bit of weird territory because he found a lot about celebrities written by their fans… He tried to avoid those. After all of that, he still felt unsure. But, he wanted to try it at least once, because you never know if you don’t try, right?

It’s when they’re sitting together in bed, Jungkook being unable to sleep again because of his high stress and anxiety from his work, that Jungkook brings it up again. “Hyung have you done enough research?” Jungkook asks, voice quiet, but nowhere near tired.

“I think so,” Namjoon answers honestly and looks down at Jungkook.

“Do you want to try it tonight then?” Jungkook continues, looking up at Namjoon with pretty eyes.

“We can but I still have to ask one last time, do you really want to do this?” Namjoon is still worrying about the consent part of it but is relaxed a little when Jungkook doesn’t hesitate with his answer. 

“Absolutely,” Jungkook says and Namjoon smiles, kissing the top of Jungkook’s head.

“Okay… You can take your meds while I set up the camera, I guess,” Namjoon says softly and leans down to kiss Jungkook’s lips softly.

Jungkook giggles and agrees, pulling away from the kiss to grab his meds and a glass of water. Namjoon walks to their closet and pulls out their tripod with the camera on it before setting it up to record and giving the perfect angle of the bed. Of course, he might have to adjust it later, but for now, it’s perfect. Namjoon takes a deep breath and hugs Jungkook tightly when he comes back from taking his meds. Jungkook smiles and rubs Namjoon’s back. 

“Hyung, it’s okay,” He says softly. “Besides, we can get started now. You do still have to prep me first and make sure I’m ready to take your cock.”

“Okay… that makes it a little better,” Namjoon replies and nuzzles Jungkook’s neck. Because they’re getting started before Jungkook falls asleep, it calms some of his anxieties about the situation as well.


End file.
